


Closed

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fast Food, Felching, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Dean's having an interesting summer before he starts college.





	Closed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Fast food workers.

The sign on the door said they were closed. It had been tuned over thirty minutes earlier. No lights were on in the front or in the kitchen. Balthy’s Pizzeria was closed for the day and all of its employees had gone home for the night.

“FUCK!” Dean cried.

Except for the Novak twins and their friend, and co-worker, Dean Winchester. The three of them were were crowded into the small space of Balthazar Milton’s office—not violating any health codes, because they were in the office and not where food was prepared or eaten. Or at least that was what Dean had told himself as the twins had pushed him into the office and set upon him.

Dean was working through his summer break before finally heading off to college, as were Cas and Jimmy. The twins’ uncle was Balthazar Milton, the pizzeria’s owner.

And Dean was glad he wasn’t there after closing.

“So tight,” Cas stammered out, “hot and tight. Fucking perfect.” He hammered into Dean’s ass, the pace forcing Dean to tightly grip onto the side of the desk. The three of them were naked, uniforms discarded in a corner.

Jimmy was stood beside the desk, hand fisting his cock as he watched Cas fuck Dean. The twins looked almost exactly like each other, bar the piercings in Jimmy’s ears—a couple of small hoops. Jimmy enjoyed videogames, _Doctor Who_ , and the music of Nine Inch Nails. Castiel enjoyed books, _Parks and Recreation_ , and the music of Watsky. And both twins liked to fuck each other and Dean.

It surprised Dean how okay he was with the twins when he found out.

“Cas… fuck… please…” Dean begged as Castiel’s dick found that small bundle of nerves inside of him that made him see stars.

“Hmmm, think I should let him come, Jimmy?” Cas asked, hands gripping Dean’s hips harder.

Jimmy’s hand stilled on his cock and he gave Dean and Cas an appraising look. “Only,” Jimmy started, “if he’s choking on my cock.”

A strangled whimper escaped Dean. He was definitely on board. Without further prompting, Cas and Jimmy shifted Dean so that Jimmy could sit on the edge of the desk. Dean was bent over, ass stuffed with Castiel’s cock and then he opened his mouth to take Jimmy.

Musk and sweat filled Dean’s nostrils and he nearly weeped as he worked Jimmy’s cock in time with Castiel’s thrusts. Dean was being split open front and back, and he was absolutely loving it. Part of him wished that the office had a security camera like nearly everywhere else in the pizzeria.

Jimmy’s hands came to rest either side of Dean’s head, and he forced Dean’s head down harder as Cas picked up his pace. Above Dean, Jimmy’s breathing was staggered and fast, while behind him Cas was swearing over and over. Heat pooled low in Dean’s belly, and then Cas reached around and started stroking Dean’s cock. Cas worked him rough and fast, and then he was coming, covering the side of the desk. He cried around Jimmy’s dick.

A saltiness spread over Dean’s tongue and his throat fluttered as he tried to swallow Jimmy’s come. Jimmy’s hands slid around in Dean’s short hair and his hips jerked as he spurted down Dean’s throat. “Gorgeous,” Jimmy muttered, hips still jerking.

Behind him, Castiel’s body trembled and then his hand shook as his hips staggered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Cas cried as he filled Dean’s hole.

Covered in sweat, come and lube, Dean was kissed and hugged. Cas chased the taste of Jimmy, and Jimmy… Jimmy knelt and spread Dean’s cheeks, chasing the taste of Cas from Dean’s ass.

Cas swallowed Dean’s cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
